


Struggle

by DangerTaylor



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Breathplay, Choking, Darkside musings, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Force Choking (Star Wars), Involuntary/Forced Orgasm, Kidnapping, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Mention of abuse, Mustafar (Star Wars), Non-con dry humping, Stop Loving Fire, Unhealthy Breathplay, Unhealthy Relationships, Vader Castle, thoughts of murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 02:09:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21486580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerTaylor/pseuds/DangerTaylor
Summary: One-Shot based on fear_of_being_bitten's Stop Loving Fire.After being kidnapped by Kylo and taken to Vader's castle on Mustafar, Rey put up with a few days of his attempts to dominate her and force her to steep in the Darkness of the volatile planet, before she decided to take action and rid herself of Kylo Ren forever.When she crept into his room late one night and wrapped her hands around his throat, Rey did not expect him to like it.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 21
Kudos: 129





	Struggle

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stop Loving Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20991065) by [fear_of_being_bitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fear_of_being_bitten/pseuds/fear_of_being_bitten). 

> After diving into the deep end of DarkFics, I have found that no one does it better than fear_of_being_bitten.  
Only three chapters into Stop Loving Fire and I was dreaming of the world she created. I was so excited when she gave me her blessing to write this one-off.
> 
> Please mind the tags. 
> 
> Thank you to MyJediLife for the amazing beta work.

**Struggle**

Rey laid awake that night. Even after their exhausting spar that afternoon, she could not quiet her mind enough to rest. 

Kylo’s words had shaken her, caused doubt and anger to swirl until she was unable to distinguish between the two. But what she hated the most was that he was right. On instinct, she was pulled towards the Dark, not afraid to use the power because she was never taught to fear that part of herself.

She could attempt to blame the inflection towards the Dark on the grave and unyielding power of Mustafar, or the tragic suffering that still hung over Vader’s castle. Still, Rey had to admit that perhaps the Darkness had always been there. Rey was left to ruminate on the memories of every time she’d drawn power from Dark emotions. When she was younger, Rey survived by being cunning and, at times, lashing out, biting, clawing, and cheating to be able to make another mark on the wall of her AT-AT.

But now—this—_ this _ was Kylo’s doing. 

He abducted her away from the people who were her friends—her family—and brought her to this hell world. He taunted her, attempted to control her, forcing her to exist in this Dark place, all for what? To be his plaything?

She rejected him at every turn, not allowing him to snuff out her Light, to change her into something he wanted her to be. While she was not a Jedi, Rey refused to be a Sith. 

If this was all a game to Kylo, then perhaps she could not trust his word, and there was a way off the planet. He had to be hiding something. She closed her eyes and concentrated on remembering what she felt when Kylo said there was no escape. 

_ Smugness _. Pure cockiness of a man who believed he had won—but Rey refused to go down without a fight. 

Searching through the Force, Rey could feel that the castle was quiet. It’s one living inhabitant slumbered, and the droids had long ago returned to their power docks. So she swung her legs out of bed and looked down at her barely-clad body. She assumed that it was another one of Kylo’s cruel tricks, only to provide her with one change of clothes, leaving her to either sleep nude or in her undergarments. 

So the pair of black panties and tank would have to do as she cracked open her door and looked out into the darkened hallway. Still no sound. Rey crept downstairs to the kitchen, remembering Kylo had mentioned something about the cutlery. 

Rey was sure that if she pushed hard enough, she could pierce his cold heart with the dull edge of a butter knife. 

To her dismay, all of the drawers were empty, and the pantry was locked. Rey knew every other inch of the castle, knew there was nothing but sparring staves in the training room. The only area she had yet to explore was where her tormentor now slept. 

His chamber door looked much like hers, wooden with a manual locking mechanism, and Rey used the Force to dampen the click of the handle turning. She slid within the room and quietly closed the door as she waited for her eyes to adjust to the darkness. 

She didn’t need her sight to know where he slept; the string of the bond was pulled tight and seemed to hum in her bones with each beat of her heart. Padding across the plush carpet, she looked down at him and thought for just a moment that in sleep, Kylo almost looked..._ human _. She knew better. Rey knew his mind, and there was nothing but the monster of Snoke’s making left. 

As she took a moment to think about how she would end Kylo Ren once and for all, Rey’s compassion made her chest clench and wondered if she could go through with the task, if she could murder her bondmate—Leia’s son. But Rey also knew that she would never be free as long as he drew breath. 

So, she would call his bluff, find the ship she knew was hiding somewhere, and escape the hellish planet—or at least find a way to hail the Resistance. She couldn’t fathom or give consideration to what it would be like to feel his signature fade through their bond, or think about the panic that would be etched on his face to die at her hands. 

Rey did the only thing she could to get through this one last daunting task. She swallowed down the guilt that swirled heavy in her stomach as she dropped her shields. The Darkness that permeated through the charred surface of the planet seemed to wrap around her like an uncomfortable and heavy cloak, but Rey didn’t fight it. This time she needed it. Rey gave in and let Mustafar’s power seep under her skin, grip around her heart, merging with and intensifying her own Darkness, and she exhaled out the last of her resolve, knowing what she must do. 

Kylo slept on his back, on top of the covers, still as a corpse. There was only the slight rise and fall of his bare chest, and Rey couldn’t help but take in his pale skin and cords of muscle that she only got a glimpse of during their spar earlier that day. 

He could be beautiful, she mused, if it wasn’t for the evil that lurked just behind his whiskey eyes and crooked smirk. 

Testing how deep in sleep he was, Rey placed her left knee on the bed, feeling the softness dip under her weight, and she stilled to watch for any movement. “You left me no other choice,” she whispered before swinging her other leg over, straddling his abdomen, wrapping her hands around his neck, and squeezing with all her might. 

Kylo’s thoughts swirled within the Force as Rey dipped into his mind. He hummed at the heated dream starring his bondmate, as he felt her cold hands over his warm skin blood rushed south, causing his thick cock to grow hard against the crease of his hip. 

Then he felt the pressure, just where he needed it, where he could never press hard enough. As his mind started to wake, his hands coming up to where there was weight just over his hips, and Kylo’s course palms met smooth skin that gave only slightly under his grip. 

He felt her signature before his eyes adjusted to the pitch-black room. Rey was over him, in only her underwear. His hands met bare skin as he held her hips. Her hands pressed into his throat.

Kylo dug his thumbs into the crease where legs meet torso, while his long fingers splayed across her toned rear, a few fingers slipping under the hem of her panties and pressing against her warm skin. As his grip tightened, so did Rey’s, and Kylo couldn’t help but lift his chin and flex his neck, causing her hands to slip higher up, just under his jaw where he knew she could have a better purchase on compressing his jugular veins. 

A deep groan vibrated under her palms as Kylo pressed his heels into the soft mattress to get enough leverage to shift his hips up and grind Rey’s firm thigh down on his impossibly hard cock. 

“What the fuck.” He heard her hiss. Her grip got tighter still as she tried to twist out of his hold, but only caused his cock to shift to be slotted perfectly along her slit. “You filthy _ sleemo _,” Rey cursed down at him.

Rey observed his mind as clearly as she saw his desire filled face. It was the first time Snoke caught Ben roughing himself in the fresher. Not so much as caught, but sensed it through the Force, which at the time felt more violating. At the academy, it was taught that lust was a path to the Darkside, and even self-gratification was disallowed. 

So leaving the Jedi behind and escaping to the man who owned the Dark whispers in Ben Solo’s head, for a fleeting moment, had felt like freedom. But he would soon know that it was just another cage, another set of manipulating dogmatic rules to snuff out his mother’s Light and his father’s heart to create the monster, Kylo Ren. 

When Snoke invited Ben’s mind, felt the lust, the building pleasure, he voiced his disgust. _ ‘Look at the worthless boy with his pathetic cock. No wonder you’ve never buried that sorry excuse of manhood in a woman.’ _

Ben tried to shake the voice from his head, and it seemed to work for a moment as he continued to stroke himself, feeling like his climax was just on edge. That is when he felt the compression, the vice around his neck, as Snoke choked him through the Force. White light burst behind his eyes just as his vision darkened, and Ben woke on the fresher floor in a puddle of his spend. 

Rey couldn’t believe the visions that Kylo sent across the bond, and she wanted to wipe the filth of it from her mind. But he pressed up against her, and there was no way for her to mistake the hard shaft pressed into her thigh as his saber. When it shifted and slid against her core, Rey had to bite her lip to hold in the involuntary gasp. 

Kylo held her in place, exposed his neck, as if inviting her to continue her assault on him because he wanted this, and then he groaned and ground against her once more. 

He was enjoying himself, and Rey seethed with Darkness. How dare he get off on her attempt to rid the galaxy of his torment. How dare he use her for his perverse pleasure. She hissed out her disgust at his arousal. “You sick _ kark _,” she grunted as the thick underside of his cock pressed into her clit, and her hands squeezed tighter. 

Under her fingertips, Rey felt his pulse slow, his chest rose and fall with shallow breaths. She could almost taste the victory as she attempted to ignore the heat pooling where Kylo continued his short thrusts. If it meant finally killing Kylo Ren, she had to stay put, had to use his firm body as leverage. This is what Rey told herself as she rolled her hips forward, suppressing an involuntary groan. 

“You’re going to have to try harder, sweetheart, if your plan is to kill me.” Kylo’s voice was hoarse, his Adam’s apple bobbed against her palm as he attempted to swallow under her grip. 

Another roll of his hips, and a long stroke of his cock between her legs had Rey shivering, her arms shaking with—no, not pleasure—with fatigue. “Stop pushing that _ thing _ against me, you disgusting pig!” She said between gritted teeth. 

Kylo’s eyes glazed at her degradment. He felt her abashed arousal through the bond, and he moved his right hand from her hip, allowing his thumb to slip under the hem of her panties as he pressed it at the top of her slit before rubbing the slickness he found there up into her curls. 

Her body was betraying her, and Rey moved just enough to drag his rough thumb down her swollen clit before coming to her senses and loosening her grip long enough to rip his hand away from her core. “How dare you touch me, you piece of _ bantha chit _.”

His lips curled in a defiant smirk as he reached up to roughly palm her breast through the thin cotton tank, pinching her already erect nipple hard between his thumb and forefinger. “You want this as much as I do.” His tone was thick from his vocal cords being constricted, and he tested his theory by rubbing up against her clit while giving another tug to her sensitive peak. 

Rey growled and slapped his hand away from her chest, “As if I would ever want you for anything but target practice.”

“Are you sure?” Kylo smirked, even though one of her hands was still around his throat, and he lifted his fingers, smearing the slick that was quickly drying on his thumb across her snarled lips. 

Rey bit his thumb so hard that she swore she tasted copper. “You monster,” she spat at him. 

“Yes—” Kylo drew out as he gripped her hips again, then Rey was being flipped on her back, and he ground his cock between her legs once more to prove his point. “Yes, I am.”

She was pinned, and each time that Rey tried to buck her hips, throw him off balance and get him out of her guard, he just chuckled, moaned, hissed out his own curses in Huttnese, and thrust against her harder—faster. 

_ He’s so big _, Rey thought as she struggled. First, she tried to twist out of his hold, but his fingers pressed harder into her tender flesh. Then Rey dug her heel into the crease of his hip and tried to kick him off, but the new angle made electric currents flood from her core up to the base of her skull, and her breathing became just as rapid as Kylo’s. 

Rey pushed at his face when he tried to dip it into the crook of her neck, and she felt the textured skin of the scar, the proof that she was able to beat him, that she could bring the fearsome Jedi Killer to his knees. But right now, against her better judgment, against the disgusted rampage of her mind, and contradicting the fight she was putting up, the flood of Darkness within her was pulsing with passion as Rey’s body rushed towards release. 

Her heels that were kicking at his legs now dug into the back of his thighs, unsure if she was trying to cause pain, or pulling him harder against her core. Kylo’s hands roamed, bunched up her tank and again pawed roughly at her breasts. The ribbed cotton of her top strummed against her puckered nipples, and Rey hissed at the shameful signals of pleasure-pain that bridged between them. 

“Get off!” She spit out the words as her nails bit into the skin of his biceps. 

Kylo’s thrusts found a new energy despite the continued lack of oxygen circulating his system. “I’m trying to,” his tone was short as he chased his climax. “I need—more—” he panted out while pulling her nipple between his thumb and forefinger. 

“You need to just fucking die already,” Rey seethed as she called upon the Darkest aspects of the Force to constrict his windpipe. 

“Yes…” he choked out while gripping her thigh and lifting it to get the perfect angle. 

Looking up into his face, Kylo looked as if he found serenity, much like he did in sleep, and Rey marveled that even through the passionate violence of their exchange, he could find such harmony. His Darkness oozed out of him and across the bond, licking at her, covering her, consuming her. Rey was helpless but to take it in, take everything he was forcing upon her. 

Rey bit her lip and attempted to maintain some control, refused to give him her climax that was involuntarily rushing to the surface. So she channeled the part of her mind that wasn’t going fuzzy and squeezed until she felt his movements start to become frantic. 

Her knees gripped around his hips, and her thighs quivered with his newest onslaught, and a gutted moan escaped her lips just before her eyes rolled back from the heated band within her that snapped against her will. Kylo rode her through it, feeling her hips jerk with each press of his seeping cock. 

Rey glanced up at him, and she wasn’t sure how he managed to look smug and struggling for breath at the same time. 

She felt his signature start to waver, start to fade as he gasped for air but continued to rock against her as if he could have this with her once before he died, and his soul would be at peace. Their Darkness was one, and as much as Rey’s mind screamed at her to let go, she wasn’t sure if it meant her death grip on Kylo, or the once more building sensation within her. 

“Yes…” he gurgled. “Let go,” and the intensity of his bloodshot eyes told Rey what she needed to do.

Rocking her hips up against him a few more times had her crying out another climax with a voice that wasn’t her own, and Rey almost missed Kylo’s stifled groan and his dark eyes glazing over before he collapsed on top of her. 

Rey released her hold on Kylo’s throat as she felt hot wetness seep through his thin cotton pants and onto her stomach. For just a moment, she let his weight settle over her and let his heat be absorbed into her skin. Even the slightest movement of her hips against his softening cock made her abdomen twitch. 

Feeling more disgusted with herself than with Kylo, Rey rolled his limp body off her, not caring that he fell with a sickening thud onto the floor. She stayed in his bed for a long moment, catching her breath, before she reached into her panties and swirled her fingers in the excessive amount of slick produced during their struggle. 

She had never been that turned on, never had such intense orgasms, and she tried to continue convincing herself that she didn’t want this with Kylo. She insisted that she hated him, and as Rey felt the bond still bridged between them, tried to tell herself that she could still kill him...where he lay defenseless, just like on the _ Supremacy _. 

Shifting out of the bed, Rey stood over him, all strong legs, damp panties, ripped top, sex-rumpled hair, and blazing eyes. Squatting next to him, she looked over his impressive body, thinking of how he had used her...how she _ could use him _…

Swiping into her panties once more, she gathered slick on her fingers before dipping into his sleep pants, running them through his cooling spend. Lifting her hand for just a moment, she rubbed her fingers together, studying the combined textures of their release. She heard the echo of his smug words, _ ‘Are you sure,’ _ and then she smeared her wet fingers across his parted lips and down the scar on his bruised throat. 

“I’m sure,” Rey spoke aloud before standing and walking from the room just as his Force signature started to ignite with his impending consciousness.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking this Dark and Smutty side road with me. Make sure to give all your love to fear_of_being_bitten for being such an inspiration. 
> 
> Star Wars Slag:
> 
> Sleemo - Huttese for slimeball  
Kark - Huttese for fuck 
> 
> Title: Struggle by Tove Lo


End file.
